Random Poetry
Category:Stories Category:Wyst Random Poetry :- by Wyst count the leaves falling before me across the way I see the children play once again I ask Where am I Who am I Watching the rain fall on the dry land the wild things scurry for cover once again I wonder Why am I Where am I Sitting on the edge of the sea waves crashing at my feet once again I ponder Who was I Why was I Holding my hand out to the sun grace fallen but not forgotten once again I reply Where will I Why will I The hand that reaches out in the dead of night the cry that comes at the dawn of the day the sound you hear before it ends and the joy you feel as it begins It is all a circle we live in It is all the home we build It is still the life we live It is now that matters. ---- Mark it Here it is again crashing over the world in fire Mark it Live it This will be the ending of our world This will begin the world of ending This is all the ending was said to be reaching for an abyss in the moment it moves beyond us Mark it Now we stand on tommarrow wondering what happened to yesterday greating a dawn we do not understand It will happen to you It will happen to your children It has happened to your parents, their parents, theirs.. Someday the world is not what you thought it was it is more someday life does not make sense and it is ok someday opens the mind to possiblity in possiblity we stumble looking for familar in familiar we stagnate Mark it It is comming , it will change everything , and leave it all the same Sunrises over a landscape today it changed Sunlight across trees across the many streets they go about buisness as normal today it changed The sky so clear it is crystal the world so real it cracks falls and lays broken in front of me today it changed Breezes rustling the leaves the forest bends and turns dancing to a beat noone hears and still I know not why today it changed I am grasping , holding, tearing at the seams of my reality I break , bend , often repairing the threads left after my brutality I twist , turn , fight the chains of my normalicy I hide, cry, and bury myself in the shell of simplicity Yet nothing I do comforts nothing I do hides the fact today it changed It is a voice from the begining and a echo of the end the past meets present and becomes tommarrow even when we pray it says the same the facts add up to a new equation noone holds the keys needed we all embark on the new path today it changed Here I am Once again I scream at you LISTEN will you hear it ignore it for useless drivel will you not feel for a moment for just a point in time FEEL It is not difficult to reach out be touched touch someone else keep the darkness from creeping closer leave the light on BE Living is change change is progress progress is the future and we are caught in moments only moments do we ever have LISTEN Will you again ignore the words live the lives of pointless yearning never experiance feeling for the sake of it lock yourself in tight rooms with no doors, windows even lights living within or without matters not when your not alive STRIVE for one thing more than yesterday to take that darkness away be free in the worlds created or imagined let go of the binding ties that are inflexible reality be free Her hands fall to her sides one more thing done one more burden to bear Her hands too cold to feel one more tale to tell one more broken thing Her hands once held everything so tight that not a grain escaped The world in her hands, and her hands could not take the strain Her hands once could fix anything no effort used to mend the hurt, hungry, helpless The lives in her hands, and her hands shattered under the stress Her hands fall to her sides one more life to take one more ending to complete Her hands too cold to feel one more dagger to place one more before she is done